the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Timidgoliath05niner's RP Characters.
Creeperman21 has quite a few RP characters, so they will be listed here. Barry "Creeper" Tobert The leader of Alpha Squad and Bounty Hunter CEO of ATLAS, he became a bounty hunter out of desperation and Financial reasons. From here, he had met Apoteryx, the God of Bounty. He served four more years as a bounty hunter before being recruited for ATLAS. He had started out as a normal foot soldier, but was raised higher by Irons himself. He now is part time Bounty Hunter, full time ATLAS Personnel. He masters all types of weapons, but prefers Assault Rifles. He was recently "Fired" for stealing an SCP, along with the others. He also has the ablity to break the 4th wall, and with that, he knows of his "Creator", along with the other members of Alpha Squad. Jack Mitchell Mitchell is the guns of Alpha Squad, bringing in the big guns when needed. He was once too a bounty hunter and he saw Creeper's skill in the Field, so he recruited him for ATLAS. He now, along side his other men, fight with the top squad of ATLAS corporation. He is usually packing a Sub-Machine gun. Jonathan Irons The CEO of ATLAS corporation put in charge by Google Plus, He is the face of ATLAS. Some say he's just a wanna-be hotshot, but others, like Google Plus, think he is perfect for the job. He never comes into combat, but in dangerous situations, he keeps a Colt in his pocket, just in case he needs to kick some ass for himself. He knows someone who is delusional that put his name as his middle name and tries to kill him at every chance he can get. Joker Joker is usually just silent, but he is a good part of Alpha Squad. He helps Civilians out of the battle and keeps contact with ATLAS, mostly Irons himself. He is quite the fighting force too. He also packs an Assault Rifle. Gideon Gideon a huge part of Alpha Squad, as he is very valiant and is not afraid to kick some ass. He is usually the one to plan out the strategies with Creeper. He is good friends with Creeper and often times pat him on the back after a good move. He also carries an Assault Rifle. Gideon Jr. Being The son of Gideon, he is energetic and willing to do anything. He usually asks his dad to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where he plays and plays until the sun goes down. He is neutral and will often times be considered a Civilian. His real name is actually Garret, but most people call him Gideon Jr. Dolan Dolan is a trouble making internet meme that escaped from a computer. He usually makes trouble and doesn't speak right, often making mistakes in spelling and grammar. He is (kind of) partners in crime with Gooby, his sidekick. Both are based off Disney characters Donald Duck and Goofy. SCP-173 SCP-173 was your typical Euclid SCP, always in containment and being bored. That was, until, Red taken him from containment and made him a soul torturer. But, that wasn't paying for his new studio apartment, now was it? He took a part time job at ATLAS, selling wares to bounty hunters across the globe. He spends 6 hours at ATLAS, from 9 AM to 3 PM. He is payed an annual 75,000 Dollars a year. SCP-049 SCP-049 had escaped with SCP-173, but had decided to not go to Zenith. He spends most of his days moping around, prank calling SCP-173 at his job. He is currently unemployed. Hybrid "Fear-Bullet" FazbearCategory:RPCategory:Characters Hybrid is the newest member of Alpha Squad, as he had broke out of ATLAS for the same reasons as the rest of Alpha Squad. He takes a scientific approach towards everything, being a former Medic and electrical engineer at ATLAS. He is famous for making the Synthetic Enderman Heart out of an Enderman Exclusive disease named the "Ender's Knot". He is well educated and has a crush on Enda the Human Enderman. He specializes in "Dirty Operations", where no anesthetics are used during the operation. He usually carries a Light sub-machine Gun or a silenced pistol in case he gets into combat and stealth situations. He is usually docile, until threatened or fighting for those that cannot.